Rebuilding
by the transformers geek
Summary: Listen I don't have much time. My name is Agent X. I'm an agent of SHIELD. Not that it means anything. An old enemy came back and took SHIELD down. Now it's up to us to clean up the mess. This is a message and a warning. A message to anybody who can help. A warning to our enemies. We're rebuilding. Agent X out.
1. Pilot part 1

**Author's notes  
**I'll try to update every weekend.

_  
Alex Winger(aka Agent X) rubbed his cold hands together.  
He and his partner Jake Can(aka Agent Y) were on a stake out.  
They were watching an illegal sale of Chitary(sorry if I missed spelled that) guns left over since the battle of New York.  
Well supposed to watch an illegal arms sale.  
"Are we sure the intel is accurate" Alex said over a walkie.  
"Of course the intel is right, you'd think after working with me for 3 years you would have faith in me" A young voice replied.  
That was our head of communications Ryan Eek.  
"We do have faith in you its just that we don't trust your contacts" Jake finally said.  
"Thats the same thing" Ryan replied.  
"Goodbye" Alex said as he turned the walkie off.  
"That was rude" Jake said.  
"He was getting annoying" Alex said.  
Jake sighed then said "Going back to the conversation we had before".  
Alex groaned "I'm not changing my views".  
"I'm just saying the end justifies the means" Jake said.  
"But what about the things in the middle, the people that are hurt along the way" Alex said.  
"I'm thinking about the whole picture" Jake said angrily.  
"And I'm thinking about..." Alex never was able to finish because 6 suv's pulled up.  
About 4 men got out of each.  
The listening devices picked a women's voice "Do you have the merchandise".  
"Straight from New York itself but first the money" a mans voice said.  
Alex pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked at the field covered in snow in front of them.  
Surrounding it were woods.  
The blacked long haired women wearing a suit gestured to a bodyguard who opened a case of cash.  
Then the bald man also in a suit gestured to an SUV back trunk.  
Some guard opened it up an pulled out a rifle, a chitary rifle.  
"This is Agent X confirmation on target, move in" Alex said over his walkie.  
Alex and Jacke strapped bullet proof vest over their standard Shield leather jacket.  
They got out of their car and loaded their pistol.  
"Everyone freeze" yelled Alex.  
"It's SHIELD".  
"You sold us out didn't you" the women yelled.  
"How dare you" the man yelled.  
"Hey didn't I tell you to freeze not to talk" Alex said.  
"To be fair you didn't tell them to shut up" Jake said.  
Then an explosion happened and gunshot started.  
A guard pulled a pistol on Alex.  
Then Alex shot him in the chest.  
He pointed his gun left and took down another.  
Then another and another until he pointed his gun at the women.  
She was holding a chitary rifle.  
"I bet I can kill you before you can kill me" she said.  
"Doubt full" Alex said.  
She was about to pull the trigger when Jake tackled her.  
"Go I got her" he said as he handcuffed her.  
Alex ran through the firefight between the dozen SHIELD agents and arms dealers.  
He eventually caught up to the man.  
The man spun around and pointed a grenade launcher at Alex.  
"Really,where did you get a grenade launcher" Alex said.  
"I had a feeling that SHIELD would show up" the man said.  
Alex then promptly began a swerving in a random pattern.  
The man had fired all his grenades by the time Alex got to him.  
Alex punch his neck then kicked the back of his legs.  
Alex then handcuffed him.


	2. Pilot part 2

**Pilot part 2**

**Author's notes:**

So i found out that there's a marvel character named agent X.  
I just want to clarify that my character is in no way related to him.

* * *

They loaded their newly acquired prisoners onto SHIELD quinjets.  
Agent X boarded the quinjet with the female weapons dealer.  
She had tan skin and dark hair.  
She was wearing a purple dress shirt with a gray dress jacket over that and she is wearing gray khakis.  
"You must like the color grey" Agent X said, no reply.

The quinjet lifted off and flew north to the Archangel facility.  
The Archangel facility is the largest Canadian and Alaskan SHIELD facility.  
The facility has about 40 or 50 levels each with their own specialties.  
Archangel has the main citadel tower surrounded by four other towers connected by walk ways.  
Each of the four towers has a different ability.

The first tower is located north east of the main tower, its main function is to be a barracks and living quarters.  
The second tower located north west of the main one is the communication tower.  
The south east tower is the hanger bay.  
The south west tower nobody knows what it does or who works in it, only the base commander knows.  
The areas in between the tower are industrial, storage or something else.

Agent X walked up to the cockpit of the quinjet and picked up a walkie.  
"This is agent x to Com tower please respond" he said.  
"This is control we are just checking out your flight plan, you are cleared to land agent X" Control said.  
"Roger" Agent X replied.  
The quinjet began to descend.

When the quinjet touched down a group of SHIELD agents from security were there.  
These agents wore black bullet proof vest and clothing with the SHIELD symbol in sliver on their arms.  
"Take our prisoners down to interrogation" Agent X said.  
"Yes sir" their leader replied.  
"Now thats not the way to greet somebody after you just come back" a voice called.

"Maxwell this is a work environment,you need to be proper when the time calls for it" Agent X replied.  
Maxwell Dyno Is a level 6 Security agent of SHIELD(name drop).  
"How many times do i have to tell people to call me Max" Maxwell whined.  
"When pigs fly" Agent X replied.  
"Dang it" Maxwell whined again.

Maxwell Dyno has short brown hair and eyes.  
He has pale white skin and wore a black vest and pants.  
His personality was likable at best.  
"Anyway I'm here to give your debriefing" Maxwell said.  
"So lets get started" Agent X said annoyed.

Agent X has a history of skipping of debriefing because he wanted to begin the next mission right away.  
They began to walk towards the elevator, moving threw the crowds of agents.  
"So want to take a guess about how they got the guns?" Maxwell asked.  
"Something tells me there's a third party we don't know about" Agent X replied.

* * *

His office on the plane was the perfect place to have this conversation.  
The room was soundproof and security cameras monitor the hallways.  
The man in the dimmed lit room sat on his chair and turned towards his desk.  
He typed on his computer's keyboard to set up a secure line.  
His video call went through.

"Whats the status of the dealers" He asked.  
"They've been secured at Archangel" the other person responded.  
"Everything ready for phase 2" He asked.  
"Yes" the other person responded.  
'Excellent" He said.


End file.
